A Torn Heart
by Limeade Lily
Summary: Bellatrix is just beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts. But when Sirius leans in for an unexpected kiss, her whole life is about to change. Will their love survive? Or will Sirius's friends ruin it all? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and hazy morning. It was rather early, so early, that the dewdrops had just begun to form, some occasionally dripping onto spider webs. Bellatrix Black, age sixteen, lied on her stomach, staring out at the steaming lagoon just outside of Hogwarts. She twisted a lock from her long, straight hair, dark as night, around a finger, her violet-brown eyes twinkling.

She always liked coming out here, it was the only time she really could. After all, classes started far too early for her liking. She turned over on her side, brushing long, blue-tinted grass away from her face. Suddenly, she heard a shuffling noise from behind her.

"I thought you would be here," She turned to see the mischievous face of her cousin Sirius, a grin on his face.

"How'd you guess?" It came out in a tone of suspiciousness, and her eyes narrowed.

Sirius brushed some of his shoulder-length brown hair out of his face and shrugged. "You always are, there's no need to sound so defensive."

"And there's no need to be interrupting my thoughts," Bellatrix countered, though a small smile was on her face. "You want to sit?" She motioned towards a spot next to her.

Sirius grinned, the kind of grin you would see on James and Remus, "Nah, got better things to do than sitting and staring at an _old puddle _all day."

At this, Bellatrix cracked. "What? To go off and hang with those troublemakers you call friends?"

"Hey, they aren't _all _that bad," Her cousin let out a small whine. "If you'd be with us more instead of that _Slytherin _group _you _call friends, you'd__"

"I'd what?" She scowled. "Just prove my point? For your information, my friends are _purebloods. _I actually listen to what my family tells me, and if you think___"

It happened so sudden.

Sirius ducked in, placing a hand on her cheek and placed his lips onto hers. At first, she struggled, being surprised by the sudden movement, but after a few moments her shoulders and muscles relaxed. She placed her arms around Sirius's neck, returning the kiss.

She felt empty and free, all worries were gone…she had never done anything like this much before…but it didn't matter.

After a few moments, the two slowly pulled back looking into each other's eyes.

Before Bellatrix could say anything, she heard laughter from behind.

"So Sirius, seems you've been out for a snog eh?" James was speaking, trying to hold back a snort.

"Seems so," Remus, who was usually a bit more reserved, cracked a smile.

The group erupted in laughter once more.

"James! Remus! Shut up!" Sirius got to his feet, giving a glare. The group was continuing to laugh.

Peter, who was laughing himself, suddenly grew serious. "Sirius, isn't Belllatrix…your cousin?"

Remus and James cracked up even harder.

"Silly old Peter," James patted the shorter student a bit too hard, "It's what the Blacks do. They marry their own family just for the sake for them all to be pureblood, Isn't that right, Sirius?" He gave a smirk.

Bellatrix meanwhile, was standing there feeling angry. They were talking as if she weren't even there…

"I'll have you know__"

"Shut it Crowbird," James gave her a glare.

"Sure thing, Mophead," She muttered, thinking of James's unruly hair. This was why she hated Sirius's friends. They were always treating her like dirt. She missed the days when Sirius and her were younger, when they would play magic tricks on each other and pretend to fly brooms___even though there were none.

But being with those boys had taken its toll on Sirius. Now he was over-confident and showy, dumping a girl every other week, and deliberately not doing his homework to look like a rebel…most of the time, Bellatrix couldn't stand him…maybe that was why he was in Gryffindor and she was in Slytherin.

"Alright guys," Remus looked to the riled-up Sirius, "I think he's had enough.

"Alright, see you at class…_lover-boy,_" James snickered, walking away, an eager Pettigrew following close behind.

As the group left, they stood in silence. Her heart beat twice as fast, not bearing to hear what was coming next. Sirius's friends usually always mocked his choice in girls, and Sirius, finding his friendship more important, would always sort of dump the girl right then and there.

But Sirius did not say a word about that. "Look, sometimes they can be real jerks, so just don't pay any attention to them."

All she could blurt out was, "S_so you're not going to dump me?"

"Of course not," Sirius's eyes twinkled. "You're not like the others, Bella, I've known you ever since I can remember," He smiled, a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Besides, I never heard of a relationship even starting just with a kiss."

She let out a laugh, which was sort of unusual for her. "Oh really?" She played with a lock of hair, "if you're as a troublemaker as your rotten friends there, you'd defy _that_ little detail."

"You know what?" He rubbed his chin. "You're absolutely right."

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**

**Well, I feel satisfied. The part about the Black family marrying family members is actually true. They wanted to preserve their pureblood heritage…**

**This is my second fanfic currently being worked on…so yays! ^_^**

**REVIEW=HAPPY AUTHOR=FASTER UPDATES **

**I'd like to give a shout-out to Ljuba, she was my first review ever, so thanks for telling me what you think! ****J**

**Yeah, I got to do homework now *gags* so I promise I'll update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the day when Bellatrix sat down in Mr. Binn's classroom. As usual, he was droning on and on, his ghostly form lazily hovering over his chair. He was talking about some old wizard war, (at least, he was the last time she had been listening,) which Bellatrix found completely dull, so she had diverted her thoughts to Sirius.

She remembered the day's morning when he had kissed her…

_kissed her…_

She still couldn't get over the fact. Had she imagined it? She knew she had not. Her mind buzzed with a mixture of both excitement and fear. Questions came tumbling into her mind. What would her friends think? Would they highly dislike her relationship with a Gryffindor, or would they accept it because he was pureblood? She knew at least her family would be pleased…maybe.

"Miss Black… Miss Black!" She nearly jumped out of her chair to see Mr. Binns staring her right in the face. "Well?"

Bella immediately straightened up, feeling embarrassed. She looked around to all the students, some snickering, some just staring. Her eyes caught Sirius's who was giving her a sly grin. She blinked in disbelief. "I_"

"Miss Black," Her teacher droned, taking a quick glance at Sirius, "Please try to pay more attention in the future. He turned to face the class. Now, for your homework tonight…"

"_What was that all about?" _Bella and her other Slytherin friends were leaning against a wall in the hallway. Her sister Narcissa was speaking.

Narcissa was two years younger than she, and was a lot different than most Slytherins. For one, most Slytherins openly showed their darker emotions, while Narcissa always appeared to be bright and innocent, making pretty much all the teachers adore her.

But Bella knew better. In one occasion, when they were both very young, Narcissa had purposely ripped apart her own stuffed hippogriff and quickly blamed Bellatrix. Her parents, always believing their 'innocent Cissy' bought her a new, glitter-coated one, the very same one _she _had begged for a week ago. But all she had gotten was to clean the dishes…_without_ magic.

"Bella!" Cissy waved a hand in her face. "Are you alright?"

She gave her sister a look. "Of course I am! I'm just…I'm just tired, that's all."

Lucious meanwhile, had been quiet, staring blankly at Sirius, who was talking with his friends. "You know, Bella, we've all been hearing some strange rumors lately…

mainly about _you._"

"Oh?" Her violet-brown eyes stared him down. "And what are these…rumors?"

Lucious shrugged, giving a smirk. "Oh, just some little tidbit about you _snogging_ at Sirius!" His tone was cold, his eyes glinting with anger.

Silence enveloped the group. Bella tightened her grip on her pack, staring to the many cold, questioning gazes of her friends. She hadn't imagined it all to be like this…

Finally, Andromeda spoke up. "Well? Is it true?"

Andromeda, her other sister, being a year older than their youngest sister Narcissa, was also very different from most Slytherins. She didn't seem to appear as cunning, even though Bella knew she was perfectly capable. Even her appearance was what most Gryffindors would call 'friendlier.' She had long, light brown hair, with brown eyes, and always had a smile on her face. She was the one who would always discourage her friends' trickery on unsuspecting students.

_She was weak. _

"Yes," Narcissa said in a poisonous tone, "Tell us, Bella."

She couldn't believe it. Weren't friends supposed to support each other? Wasn't that why they were called friends? She watched as they sharpened their cold stares, watching her suffer in silence. So what if Sirius was a Gryffindor? Or that he disliked his family? If she wanted to be with him, she would…

"I don't know what you are all talking about!" She shouted. "Maybe next time, you all should think twice before you go about questioning your friends about _stupid _rumors!"

She stormed off, rather ran off. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't even care. Bellatrix just couldn't shake those cold gazes out of her mind. She ran past classrooms, shoved herself through crowds of students, and cursed as she nearly ran over a first year…landing herself right into Sirius.

"Woah there," He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "What's the big idea? You're going to run over the whole school!" He gave one of his famous grins.

Bella quickly wiped a tear from her face. "How'd…how'd you get over here so quickly? You and your friends were just over there," She gestured a way down the hall.

He shrugged. "I guess the time just got away from you." He looked to her upset face. "Are you alright?"

Bellatrix fought with all her might to become emotionless. She remembered an old lesson she had once heard from her father…

_Your emotions make you weak…dispose of them, and victory will come. _

Her father would be ashamed right now, as she immediately burst into tears, and hugged Sirius. "No," She whispered.

He held her tight, stroking her tear-stained face. Time was of no matter now, it was like she was in a far off world, just being pulled out of darkness. She didn't mind that students were walking by and pointing, whispering her name and snickering, all that mattered was that she wasn't alone anymore.

Finally, the two pulled back looking into each other eyes. She wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Um, now that you're alright, do you want to explain what exactly happened?" He wasn't smiling this time when he spoke. "Bella?"

"Oh," Suddenly she didn't quite feel comfortable speaking, "My friends. They…they found out."

He gripped her shoulders, some dark hair falling into his face. "How?"

The hallways were becoming empty, most students were weaving into their classrooms. A sudden thought occurred to her. She hadn't really thought about the whole thing, but when she spoke her voice trembled.

"I…I don't know," She brushed a strand of her hair back. "Lucious said it was a rumor."

They began walking down the corridors side by side, thinking deeply in thought.

_We need a Ravenclaw for this…_She bit her lip in annoyance.

Finally Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

Bellatrix huffed. "Of course not!"

Sirius's face suddenly grew pale. He looked away from her, out towards a window, his eyes wide. "_James_."

"What?"

He turned towards her. "James. Remus, it's not in his character. And of course it wouldn't be Peter…"

"You mean…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, "James might have told?"

Sirius leaned against a wall. "Most likely."

She couldn't believe it…well maybe she could. They were trying to scare her off! Her thoughts trailed to the morning by the lake, their laughing and teasing. It would most definitely be in _James's _character. After all, he's always hated her.

"When I get a hold of him I'll_"

"Look Bella, not that I don't believe you'll do a pleasant job of telling them off, but I think it would be best if I spoke with them, they are my friends…" Sirius spoke gently.

She sighed. "Fine. Just make them clear it up, alright? Or more importantly, tell them to get out of my hair."

"I'll try. I'll see you in class," And with that, he leaned in and gave a quick kiss, leaving Bellatrix Black in utter silence.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Sorry it took so long, I'm finally back from vacay. :)**

**Slytherin Gang: Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black, Lucious Malfoy, sometimes Severus Snape(He's a wanderer haha) maybe some of the more minor Slytherins you see in the group, (depending on my amount of information and resources.)**

**Well, if you're as much as a Harry Potter fan as me you'd obviously know these, but if not, here are the Marauders: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew**

**P.S. Review! Review!**

**Sorry for such long AN's, I just can't help myself. (^w^)**


End file.
